itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2010
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2010 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Information Sharing: DHS Could Better Define How It Plans to Meet Its State and Local Mission and Improve Performance Accountability (GAO-11-223) (Dec. 16, 2010). * Information Security: National Nuclear Security Administration Needs to Improve Contingency Planning for Its Classified Supercomputing Operations (GAO-11-67) (Dec. 9, 2010). November * Information Security: Federal Agencies Have Taken Steps to Secure Wireless Networks, but Further Actions Can Mitigate Risk (GAO-11-43) (Nov. 30, 2010). * Information Security: Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation Needs to Mitigate Control Weaknesses (GAO-11-29) (Nov. 30, 2010). * Export Controls: Agency Actions and Proposed Reform Initiatives May Address Previously Identified Weaknesses, but Challenges Remain (GAO-11-135R) (Nov. 16, 2010). October * Information Security: National Archives and Records Administration Needs to Implement Key Program Elements and Controls (GAO-11-20) (Oct. 21, 2010). * Intellectual Property: Agencies Progress in Implementing Recent Legislation, but Enhancements Could Improve Future Plans (GAO-11-39) (Oct. 13, 2010). * Cyberspace Policy: Executive Branch Is Making Progress Implementing 2009 Policy Review Recommendations, but Sustained Leadership Is Needed (GAO-11-24) (Oct. 6, 2010). * Information Technology: Opportunities Exist to Improve Management of DOD's Electronic Health Record Initiative (GAO-11-50) (Oct. 6, 2010). September * Department of Homeland Security: Progress Made in Implementation and Transformation of Management Functions, but More Work Remains (GAO-10-911T) (Sept. 30, 2010). * Information Sharing: Federal Agencies Are Helping Fusion Centers Build and Sustain Capabilities and Protect Privacy, but Could Better Measure Results (GAO-10-972) (Sept. 29, 2010). * Telecommunications: FCC Should Assess the Design of the E-rate Program's Internal Control Structure (GAO-10-908) (Sept. 29, 2010). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: DHS Efforts to Assess and Promote Resiliency Are Evolving but Program Management Could Be Strengthened (GAO-10-772) (Sept. 23, 2010). * Defense Exports: Reporting on Exported Articles and Services Needs to Be Improved (GAO-10-952) (Sept. 21, 2010). * Persian Gulf: U.S. Agencies Need to Improve Licensing Data and to Document Reviews of Arms Transfers for U.S. Foreign Policy and National Security Goals (GAO-10-918) (Sept. 20, 2010). * Information Security: Progress Made on Harmonizing Policies and Guidance for National Security and Non-National Security Systems (GAO-10-916) (Sept. 15, 2010). * National Broadband Plan Reflects the Experiences of Leading Countries, but Implementation Will Be Challenging (GAO-10-825) (Sept. 14, 2010). * Global Positioning System: Challenges in Sustaining and Upgrading Capabilities Persist (GAO-10-636) (Sept. 15, 2010). * Financial Management Systems: Experience with Prior Migration and Modernization Efforts Provides Lessons Learned for New Approach (GAO-10-808) (Sept. 8, 2010). August * Information Technology: A Framework for Assessing and Improving Enterprise Architecture Management (Ver. 2.0 GAO-10-846G) (Aug. 2010). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Key Private and Public Cyber Expectations Need to Be Consistently Addressed (GAO-10-628) (Aug. 16, 2010). * Organizational Transformation: A Framework for Assessing and Improving Enterprise Architecture Management (Version 2.0) (Supersedes GAO-03-584G) (GAO-10-846G) (Aug. 5, 2010). * Telecommunications: The Proposed Performance Rights Act Would Result in Additional Costs for Broadcast Radio Stations and Additional Revenue for Record Companies, Musicians, and Performers (GAO-10-826) (Aug. 4, 2010). * Cyberspace: United States Faces Challenges in Addressing Global Cybersecurity and Governance (GAO-10-606) (Aug. 2, 2010). July * Department of Homeland Security: Assessments of Selected Complex Acquisitions (GAO-10-588SP) (July 30, 2010). * NextGen Air Transportation System: FAA's Metrics Can Be Used to Report on Status of Individual Programs, but Not of Overall NextGen Implementation or Outcomes (GAO-10-629) (July 27, 2010). * Information Management: Challenges in Federal Agencies' Use of Web 2.0 Technologies (GAO-10-872T) (July 22, 2010). * Information Technology: OMB's Dashboard Has Increased Transparency and Oversight, but Improvements Needed (GAO-10-701) (July 16, 2010). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Key Private and Public Cyber Expectations Need to Be Consistently Addressed (GAO-10-628) (July 15, 2010). * Cyberspace: United States Faces Challenges in Addressing Global Cybersecurity and Governance (GAO-10-606) (July 2, 2010). * Information Security: Federal Guidance Needed to Address Control Issues With Implementing Cloud Computing (GAO-10-513) (July 1, 2010). * Information Security: Governmentwide Guidance Needed to Assist Agencies in Implementing Cloud Computing (GAO-10-855T) (July 1, 2010) June * Biosurveillance: Efforts to Develop a National Biosurveillance Capability Need a National Strategy and a Designated Leader (GAO-10-645) (June 30, 2010). * Secure Border Initiative: DHS Needs to Follow Through on Plans to Reassess and Better Manage Key Technology Program (GAO-10-840T) (June 17, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Is Needed to Protect Federal Information Systems from Evolving Threats (GAO-10-834T) (June 16, 2010). * Telecommunications: Comments From The Copyright Office On GAO-10-428R (GAO-10-707SP), an E-supplement to GAO-10-428R (GAO-10-707SP) (June 7, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Key Challenges Need to Be Addressed to Improve Research and Development (GAO-10-466) (June 3, 2010). May * Export Controls: Observations on Selected Countries' Systems and Proposed Treaties (GAO-10-557) (May 27, 2010). * Information Security: Federal Guidance Needed to Address Control Issues with Implementing Cloud Computing (GAO-10-513) (May 27, 2010). April * Information Security: Opportunities Exist for the Federal Housing Finance Agency to Improve Control (GAO-10-528) (Apr. 30, 2010). * Concerted Effort Needed to Consolidate and Secure Internet Connections at Federal Agencies (GAO-10-237) (Apr. 12, 2010). * Intellectual Property: Observations on Efforts to Quantify the Economic Effects of Counterfeit and Pirated Goods (GAO-10-423) (Apr. 12, 2010). * GAO Review of the Department of Homeland Security’s Certification of the Secure Flight Program—Cost and Schedule Estimates (GAO-10-535R) (Apr. 5, 2010). March * Unmanned Aircraft Systems: Comprehensive Planning and a Results-Oriented Training Strategy Are Needed to Support Growing Inventories (GAO-10-331) (Mar. 26, 2010). * Information Security: Concerted Response Needed to Resolve Persistent Weaknesses (G AO-10-536T) (Mar. 24, 2010). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Continue to Address Significant Weaknesses (GAO-10-355) (Mar, 19, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Is Needed to Protect Federal Information Systems from Evolving Threats (GAO-11-463T) (Mar. 16, 2010). * Electronic Government: Implementation of the Federal Funding Accountability and Transparency Act of 2006 (GAO-10-365) (Mar. 12, 2010) * Information Security: Agencies Need to Implement Federal Desktop Core Configuration Requirements (GAO-10-202) (Mar. 12, 2010). * Information Security: Concerted Effort Needed to Consolidate and Secure Internet Connections at Federal Agencies (GAO-10-237) (Mar. 12, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Progress Made but Challenges Remain in Defining and Coordinating the Comprehensive National Initiative (GAO-10-338) (Mar. 5, 2010). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Update to National Infrastructure Protection Plan Includes Increased Emphasis on Risk Management and Resilience (GAO-10-296) (Mar. 5, 2010). * Iran Sanctions: Complete and Timely Licensing Data Needed to Strengthen Enforcement of Export Restrictions (GAO-10-375) (Mar. 4, 2010). February * Telecommunications: Preliminary Observations on the Potential Effects of the Proposed Performance Rights Act on the Recording and Broadcast Radio Industries (GAO-10-428R) (Feb. 26, 2010). * 2010 Census: Key Enumeration Activities Are Moving Forward, but Information Technology Systems Remain a Concern (GAO-10-430T) (Feb. 23, 2010). January * Homeland Security: Better Use of Terrorist Watchlist Information and Improvements in Deployment of Passenger Checkpoint Technologies Could Further Strengthen Security (GAO-10-401T) (Jan. 27, 2010). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2010